1. Field
Example embodiments relate to photon-counting detectors and readout circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray imaging systems which are imaging devices which use X-ray detectors have recently shifted from analog x-ray detection to digital x-ray detection. Digital X-ray detection technologies may be roughly classified into indirect detection methods that generate an image by changing X-rays into visible light and converting the visible light into an electrical signal and direct detection methods that generate an image by converting X-rays directly into an electrical signal.
Direct digital x-ray detection methods may be divided into an integration method in which an image signal is generated by integrating electrical signals generated for a period of time and a photon-counting method in which an image signal is generated by counting incident X-ray photons. The photon-counting method may create a high-quality image with distinguishable x-ray energy bands via a single shooting, thereby limiting X-ray exposure.